


Put a Ring on It

by kovacskata99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovacskata99/pseuds/kovacskata99
Summary: Never, not even once in her life did Regina Mills think that she will be one of those girls, who gets so jealous over nothing like a touch on her boyfriend’s (well technically fiancé) arm, that she initiates a fight.





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So the other day I asked on Twitter if there's anyone interested reading a basic story of OQ, and a few people voted 'yes', well then, here you go! I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for the mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker, so it' unavoidable that I make mistakes and typos. Also, this story is not betaed.   
> Now, I'm done! Happy reading!

Never, not even once in her life did Regina Mills think that she will be one of those girls, who gets so jealous over nothing like a touch on her boyfriend’s (well technically fiancé) arm, that she initiates a fight. 

Still, here they are fighting in their car on the way home after she requested they should head home because she has a headache. Actually, she has no headache but seeing the love of her life being touched by some girl, who is not her, is close to giving her a serious headache. 

The night started out nicely. Robin came home from work fairly early, earlier than he used to these days and he wasn’t entirely shattered, so he suggested they go out and do something fun together, after all, he is aware that recently he’s been working a lot and feels pretty guilty not having the time he wants for her. Happy with his idea, she jumped into his arms and kissed his face all over, saying she is going to get ready and they can go. 

Once they arrived at the Arrow’s Crown, she was surprised to see he already booked a table for them, in the back corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. She was melting already and wondered what good she ever did to deserve this perfect of a man in her life to call hers. 

Giving her a kiss, he pulled her chair out for her, then took his seat on the opposite side of the table. He usually sits next to her and she even asked him if everything is alright, why isn’t he sitting next to her but the only answer she received, was one of those sexy half-smirks, he knows it does things to her. Upon seeing his smug (but oh so sexy) face her breath hitched in her throat and she knew they were in for quite the night. 

The waitress came and gave them the menus announcing she’ll be back when they are ready to order. They both started to go through the menu, although their minds were on completely different things. 

Robin was thinking of ways he will make this dinner spicier for the both of them while Regina’s mind wandered how passionate this night will be, once they get home.   
A few minutes later their waitress came back, and without so much as glancing at Regina, turned towards Robin and asked in a way too sweet voice “Have you decided what would you like this evening, sir?” Regina scoffed loudly at that but didn’t say a word. Let the girl work hard a bit until she’s completely embarrassed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin’s voice. “Yes, for me it’d be a steak with mashed potatoes and love, have you decided on your choice?” he asked Regina, flashing her one of his dimpled smiles. 

“Oh, yes I’ll have the Chicken Alfredo, thank you.” she gave the waitress, Carly, according to her name tag, a polite smile then her eyes went back to Robin, who was trying to hide his amusement but was failing pretty badly, finally he composed himself a bit and added, “That will be it then, and we both would love a glass of red wine. The best one you have, tonight we are celebrating.” Carly nodded and took her leave, assuring them that their order will arrive soon. 

“Oh my love” Robin exhaled,” have I told you lately, how much I love you?” he was enjoying himself quite alright. “No, I don’t think you have, Robin” Regina answered more coldly than intended and hoping Robin won’t take up on her tone because she didn’t mean it to sound like that. Suddenly, he leaned closer to her over the table and whispered in her ear “Regina, I love you so much, now take off your panties and give it to me, please.” he added and her breath once again hitched and her cheeks turned a bright pink color, even though it was impossible to anyone other than her to hear his request.

He sat back down in his seat and she exhaled, trying to compose herself. But no, she wasn’t that girl who could be challenged by something like that, oh no, so she slowly pushed her chair back a little, giving herself a bit more space and while keeping eye contact with him, slowly started to roll down her panties, presenting a smug smile on her face. Once done, she quickly hooked her fingers into the garment and brought it to her lap, scrunching it into a tiny ball and triumphantly serving it to him. 

He let out a laugh and took her gift, just in time to safely put it away from the waitress’ eyes, who arrived with their order. Regina suffered a mini heart-attack, debating whether did Carly see the little exchange between her and Robin but given Carly’s expression she didn’t see a thing. 

They ate their meal in silence, occasionally giving a heated glance to the other when suddenly her bite got caught in her throat because Robin’s leg was slowly making its way up her bare leg. 

“What the hell are you doing, Robin? We are in a restaurant, anyone can see.” she hissed under her breath quite annoyed, because even though he was playing with fire, she was turned on very badly and no one can really blame her when they haven’t had any proper time for each other, the way they like, in weeks. “I’m not doing anything, my love. Is something bothering you?” he replied smugly. Suppressing his laughter while sneaking his leg higher on her calf. 

Suddenly it became too hot in the room and other places on Regina’s body. The only thing on her mind at the moment was how badly she wants to fuck him. But suddenly their waitress arrived back with their check and his leg was off of her in a moment. She excused herself while Robin took care of the check, and went to the restroom to collect herself. 

She opened the tap on cold and looked in the mirror to see the state her appearance was in. Her face was flushed a bright pink color and her breathing was still heavy. It’s impossible, she thought, how with a touch Robin could make her go this riled up. She just hoped that by the time she got back to the table he was ready to go, because the sooner they got home, the better for both of them. 

Her plans, though, were crushed, well temporarily at least. Because when she arrived back at the table Carly’s hand was on Robin’s arm and Regina didn’t like it not one bit. No one can touch Robin other than her. She didn’t even care about the fact that Robin seemed uncomfortable by the touch on his arm and was trying to get out of it. So when he saw her approaching the table he presented a big smile and put his arm around her waist, asking if they were ready to take their leave. 

She half-heartedly said yes and they made their way, in silence, outside of the restaurant to his car. And then all broke.

“Regina, darling, are you okay?” he asked sweetly but he probably sensed her discomfort. “Yes, I am, after all, I didn’t have to watch my boyfriend being touched by some…some…girl, did I? Oh wait I had to. Let me tell you it’s no fun.” She was angry, madly so and she didn’t even know why. Nothing happened, he didn’t indulge but still, she got so angry, probably this was the result of missing him so badly these past few weeks.   
“Babe, you know I love you, right? I…I didn’t want to upset you; I just froze when Car…the  
waitress came up to me. I didn’t know what was going on.” he explained and corrected himself not to say the girl’s name. 

He felt it was for the better. “Oh yes, sure I can imagine how bad it was for you, Robin. I just wonder how would you feel if some random guy started touching me while you are not there and coming back you have to take in the scene,” she argued. 

“Regina, darling you are over-reacting. You know that I’d rather die than hurt you. I don’t understand what’s gotten into you.” he said a bit irritated. He was aware of his absence lately, but he had his reasons. He was planning it for Regina for weeks now. It needed to be perfect, she deserves nothing less than perfection. And with the help of Tink and John, he managed to do it. Everything was planned for this evening and then the stupid waitress ruins everything. 

“I am over-reacting? Are you serious Robin? I love you so fucking much that I can’t even explain and I’m sorry I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I can’t understand myself being this ugly woman, who makes a scene over nothing and now you are sure leaving me. And I understand I’m an idiot.” she broke down crying, choking on tears. 

Robin then pulled the car over, got out and walked up to her side. Opened the door and took her face in his hands. She was the most beautiful woman on Earth, even with a tear-stained face and snotty nose. She tried to control her crying and he finally laid a soft kiss on her lips, trying to calm her down. 

“Now, listen to me, Regina Mills. I will never, ever leave you. No matter what you say, do or think. You are the love of my life and if you trust me and give me time until we are home I can convince you, just how much you mean to me, alright darling?” she looked up into his eyes and softly nodded then he gave her another kiss and went back to the wheel. 

The rest of the ride took place in silence but he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers, occasionally laying a kiss on her knuckle, making her blush. When they arrived home, she instantly felt that something was odd. The lamp in the foyer was on and she was hundred percent positive she turned it off before leaving. But Robin seemed not being bothered by it so she just went with it. 

Robin suddenly stopped them and turned towards her.” Can you wait a few seconds before you come in?” he asked. He seemed pretty nervous. She only nodded and he went ahead. She waited a minute and made her way into their home and the sight that welcomed her took her breath away. Their foyer was decorated with bouquets and candles and as she was making her way to the living room soft music filled the air of the room lighted by only candles. In the middle of the room stood Robin, surrounding by heart-shaped candles and vases full of red roses. 

Not for the first time that evening all breath left her, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, dropping her bag to the floor. She just knew. 

“Regina Mills” Robin started. “I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You brought light into my life, even though if you required a bit of convincing before giving me a chance and I called myself the luckiest guy then and I still am. You make every day better only with one of your beautiful smile. When I kiss you I feel everything is in place and when you kiss me my whole world makes sense. I love your smile, your scent, your touch, your lips, I love everything about you and will continue to do so until the day I die. So, Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he finally asked the question. 

She stood there, stunned and speechless. She’s been imagining this moment for months now when they attended Ana and Will’s wedding. And they have been together for 4 years, 2 months and 3 days to be precise, but who’s counting, right? 

“Oh my god, Robin! Yes! Of course, it is a yes. I… I love you so much.” she screamed excitedly and jumped into his arms, kissing him, pouring all the love she had for him in the kiss. Their first kiss as an engaged couple. Robin tried to break the kiss to finally put a ring on it but she held onto his head and glued their mouth together once again. They kept kissing for what seemed like hours when the air became important and they had to broke away from each other, but still, rested their foreheads together. 

“Would you say something on your ring? Do you like it? We can exchange it if it is not to your liking.” he said and she realized that she hasn’t even glanced at the ring, yet. 

It was truly beautiful. A slim, silver band, its top half beaded with tiny, round, clear diamonds and a beautiful heart-shaped, also a clear diamond center. 

“Well, if you finally put that ring on it, I can say something” she joked and stretched out her left hand, so he can place her ring on it. Once he slipped the ring on she took his face in her hands and laid a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s beautiful, Robin. Don’t even think about exchanging it. I love it, so much but you know you shouldn’t have spent this much on it. It would have been fine no matter what ring you have, the only thing that matters to me is that I get to be your wife.” she said sweetly and his heart grew at least ten times bigger. He knew perfectly well that Regina isn’t a materialistic woman. True, she loves fine things but who doesn’t? That was one of the reasons he wanted to get her this ring. She deserved it. 

“Oh, darling” he started “you deserve the whole world, it’s the least I can give you a ring you deserve” then kissed her cheek. “and one other thing. If you happen to look for your Pandora ring, it is in my car. I might have pilfered it, just make sure I got the right size for you.” she laughed and realized that yes she hasn’t seen her ring in its usual place. 

“I think I can let it slip, just this once.” she joked and went to sit on the sofa then patted the empty place beside her, inviting him to join her on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and snuggled up to his side, laying her arm across his belly while taking in the room one more time. “You know, babe, now I really feel horrible,” she said and buried her head into his neck “I acted so stupid tonight and almost ruined it” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Babe, look at me. I understand. And it’s okay. You are really cute when the green-eyed monster possesses you.” he tried to lighten the mood and it seemed he was successful, he felt her smile. 

“Really Mr. Locksley? You like it when I’m going mad with jealousy?” she flirted. “Then, hopefully, you will like what I’m about to do, just as much if not more” and she started placing sucking kisses all over his neck, while her hands started working on his light blue button-down shirt. He moaned loudly at the sensations her hands and mouth were giving him, it was all incredible. It seemed, tonight she was not afraid of leaving her marks on him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and raked her nails down on his chest, her lips making their way towards his chest and she straddled him, grounding down her hips on his lap, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. 

While she was working on riling him up, he found purchase on her hips and pushed her down on his growing erection even more. She moaned loudly at that and gave more force to her kisses. She then slowly slid down from his lap and kneeled in between his legs, looking up at him devilishly and opening his belt and zipper while placing kisses just below his navel. Once his trousers were open, she tugged him up from the couch and pushed the trousers down his leg, making him kick them away then she pushed him back down and straddled him again. 

His hands immediately found her waist and smoothed up and down on her body. Now it was his turn to do delicious things to her. He gently cupped her bottom and lifted her a bit, just to be able to lay her down on the couch. He was almost naked and she still had her dress on, so he got to work. Tugged the top of her dress down, silently thanking the gods that tonight she chose a dress without a zipper. As he pulled the dress more and more down he placed sweet kisses on her chest down to her stomach and her hips then thighs when the dress finally came off. 

 

She pulled him up to her lips and kissed him while murmuring “Hmm…should… should we move this to the bedroom? I think we, oooh we might be more comfortable there.” she panted. At that, with one sudden movement, she hauled her up in his arms and made his way to their room. Switched up the lamp on the bedside table and shut the door with his leg, then strolled over to the bed and placed her down gently hovering above her. Missing his warmth on her skin, she yanked him down and locked her legs around his waist. 

She moaned at the sensation his body weight and his straining erection have given her and turned up the intensity of her kisses. For a few moments they were content like that, just kissing and hands wondering but when it became not enough she pushed down his boxers as he unclasped her bra and removed her panties so that they were completely bare. 

Robin lowered his hand to her center and found her already soaked, even though they did nothing but kissing, not that he blamed her or was disappointed by her state because he was just as hard already. 

Regina’s needy moans worked just fine on him. “Uhmm, oh gosh Robin, I need you so bad, and I need you now. Please!” she panted and he could do nothing but obey her wishes. Checking once again if she was ready he took himself in his hand and torturously slow sank into her, both of them moaning at finally being one. 

He stilled inside her, giving her time to adjust and he peppered her neck and face with kisses until she started to squirm and rock under him, giving him the okay to go. He was always gentle with her, making sure she felt nothing but pleasure and that made her love him even more. Of course, there were those occasions when they both craved hard and fast but most times they just needed to feel each other and connecting. Probably that’s the reason why sex, no, making love was so special with Robin. It was never just sex. Not even the first time, they did this. It was always more. Love, care, appreciation. 

As Robin started to set a pace for them, Regina locked her legs around his bottom and pushed him even deeper that caused her to moan into his ear, sending him absolutely crazy for her and making it hard not to just take her hard and fast. 

He pulled out almost all the way then back in hitting that one particular spot inside her every time, sending her toward the edge with every thrust of his hips. There was something different making love with your fiancé. Knowing that there’s that piece of metal that now connects you a bit more than how you were tied before just adds something extra to the mix, making every touch, thrust, kiss, moan, nail scrap against the back, hair-pull more. 

“Robin, I’m so close. Harder, please. I need to feel you deep inside me. Take me how you really want to.” Regina pleaded and that was all he needed. His movements became faster and deeper sending jolts of electricity through their bodies and making Regina touch herself just to finally reach her peak. Looking down and seeing her quickly moving her fingers on her clit Robin snapped and one, two, three more thrusts later he was coming inside her just when Regina shouted his name and clamped her legs on his waist pushing him deeper. 

Slowly maintaining his movements, helping her ride out her orgasm he placed sweet kisses on her trembling body and moments later he rolled off of her, much to her displeasure of losing that close contact with him. But she rolled into his side and threw her still trembling legs over his thigh, holding onto him like dear life. 

“I love you so fucking much” she breathed and placed a kiss on his heart. “I love you so fucking much, too” came his reply and they laughed at the confession. 

The room fell into a comfortable silence and the only thing being heard was their quick breathing. Regina’s hand was drawing random patterns on his chest, occasionally she placed a few kisses on different parts of his body and they just laid there in their little newly-engaged bubble. 

Finally, Robin spoke up. “You know; I always knew how badly I’ve fallen for you but today just made me realize it even more. I don’t want to imagine my life without you Regina and I don’t want to spend a day away from you.”

“Oh Robin.” she hugged him close to her and buried her head deep into him, inhaling his unique wood scent. She couldn’t say anything else, words were not enough to express her feelings for him. Today didn’t just make their relationship change socially, today made it emotionally stronger.

“Hmm… I really love this peace around us right now but I can’t wait till we pick her up from your Mom. I miss her she’s been away with Grace for 4 days now and as precious this alone time with you tonight had been, even this way that you’ve been working like crazy these couple of weeks, I need my baby girl back.” Regina said and made an adorable pouty face at him causing him to let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering. When Alessia gets a sibling and if the baby is a girl, we should name her Carly,” he smirked and that earned him a jab to the ribs, following her warning. “One other joke like this Mr. Funny Pants and you can spend your first night as a fiancé on the couch” but her words had no bite so he rather rolled her onto her back and started what happened to be the second beginning of the most magical night of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is her ring, I imagined :   
> http://www.tiffany.com/engagement/rings/tiffany-soleste-heart?trackpdp=bg


End file.
